


You Are My Happiest Memory

by Roxiepluto



Series: Jyoumi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Prompt - Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: Joe tries to summon a Patronus and there's only one person he needs to think of.





	You Are My Happiest Memory

“Expecto Patronum!”

Joe stood there, brandishing his wand into the classroom, thinking hard about the day he’d passed his OWL's with flying colours and how happy he’d been. His wand stood motionless, not even the faintest hint of silver emanating from its tip.

“You’re not thinking about a happy enough memory,” explained Professor Gennai, stroking his greying beard as he did so, “You need to remember a time that you were so happy it felt like you were going to burst.”

Joe frowned and lowered his wand, taking a deep breath before he tried again. “Expecto Patronum!”

There was no doubt this time what he was thinking about as the pink dusted his cheeks. He remembered the day Mimi had been sorted into Hufflepuff, just like him and the way she was full of bright shining energy and innocence. He remembered how they had gotten to be friends despite the two year age gap. He remembered the first day of his last year when he had first seen Mimi emerge into the hallway after a summer away from each other and suddenly his heart began to pound. She had always been beautiful but when she turned to him with a welcoming smile and a shimmer in her eyes that said she’d missed him, he’d fallen head over heels.

He remembered how he’d given any excuse to be able to be near her, even when it meant leaving his comfort zone, like their walk around the lake near Christmas. He remembered the way he’d gulped nervously before shyly asking if she’d like to go to the Christmas party at Hogsmede with him. The way she’d smiled and agreed with no hesitation made his heart pound in his chest.

He remembered how he’d agonized for the longest time about what to wear and how when he saw her in a beautiful dress, he no longer cared how he looked. The moment he concentrated on more than any other though was when she’d stopped him before they could walk back into the castle after the party and pulled him quickly down to her height before planting a kiss on his lips. Joe’s heart had exploded in his chest that night.

A blast of silver brought him out of his memories as he looked and realized that a shape was forming from his wand. He held onto the happiness of his first kiss and watched in awe as a form twirled gracefully out of his wand before flying up and around him. It took a moment before he recognized the form as a sealion.

“Yeah! That’s my boyfriend!”

Joe watched his Patronus flash silver and turned to see that Mimi had walked quietly into the room without him noticing. His Patronus glided over to Mimi and twirled around her, eliciting a joyous giggle from the younger girl.

“He’s so cute!” she exclaimed, reaching out to pet the corporeal form in front of her.

“Looks like you won’t have any trouble for your exam next week, eh?”

Joe turned to see Professor Gennai smiling at him, his large eyebrows raising in understanding. Joe nodded, “Thank you so much for the help, professor.”

Professor Gennai nodded at him and shooed him towards the door, “Go on now, you can’t leave a pretty girl like that waiting.”

Joe grinned and turned to see Mimi give a kiss to his Patronus and he tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies exploding in his stomach, even as the silver sealion seemed to grin and clap his flippers happily.

“Funny little guy, huh?” asked Joe as he reached down to clasp his fingers around Mimi’s own.

Mimi turned to him and grinned, “I think he’s adorable, can I have him as a pet?”

Joe gave a laugh as he led Mimi out of the door and down the corridor, his silver Patronus following him and his happiness the whole way, “We’ll see Hun, We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost thought I wasn't going to get anything out for this prompt. It's 9pm my time and I only started writing 15 minutes ago and I managed to crank out something passable.  
> It's a Harry Potter Crossover because that's my default crossover. Most of the stuff I like is slice of life or romance stuff so crossovers don't really work. Everybody like an HP crossover though right?


End file.
